1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, much attention has been paid to MRAMs (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memories), which are nonvolatile memories. Differently from DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories) or SRAMs (Static Random Access Memories), which are volatile memories, MRAMs can hold content even if a current is not applied thereto. Accordingly, the rise time after power-on is short. In addition, since MRAMs can be set normally OFF, power consumption can be reduced drastically as compared with DRAMs or SRAMs.
MRAMs have excellent properties thus. However, MRAMs cannot operate without a magnetic shield that prevents an external magnetic field from affecting an element (a semiconductor chip).
As an example of the package of an MRAM provided with a magnetic shield member, for example, the following structure has been proposed. That is, a first magnetic shield member and a second magnetic shield member are disposed so that an element is disposed therebetween, and the first magnetic shield member and the second magnetic shield member are connected through a resin (for example, see JP 2013-207059 A).